A Vacation to Gravity Falls
by fruitysoda
Summary: Kennedy is sent to Gravity Falls by her mother who thinks of it as an adequate replacement for an expensive summer camp. But Kennedy gets more than she expected in this more than weird town.
1. Chapter 1

"Kennedy, Clarissa! Come downstairs!" My mother called my sister and me to go into the living room. "Coming!" We both shout while running down the stairs. When we reached my mom she said "Sit down girls, we need to talk." Uh-oh, the last time I heard these words come out of my mother's mouth it wasn't good. My sister and I exchanged looks and sat on the couch, even with our suspicions. "You know how both of you wanted to go to super expensive summer camps?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember which ones?" "I wanted to go to _Out in the Woods_"I say "And I wanted to go to _Beachy-Keen Beach Camp_" Clarissa stated with this huge smile on her face. "Well girls, I'm sending you somewhere better! Kennedy?" "Hm?" I responded rather unbrilliantly. "You're going to Aunt Jane's" No. This can **_NOT_** be happening. "But _Mom!_ Gravity Falls totally WEIRD! Right Clarissa?" I protested and hoped my sister would agree. Silence. "Anyways there aren't any other kids there." Not true. There are _two. _One is totally mean and her name is Pacifica Northwest. The other kid is creepier then anything. Even his name is creepy: Lil' Gideon. And what's up with the bolo tie?


	2. Chapter 2

Despite my protests, my mom told me I was leaving tomorrow and I should go pack my bags. As I was slowly climbing up the stairs, I heard my mom tell Clarissa that she was going to our Aunt Darlene's. I was super jealous but I didn't say anything. Clarissa is six anyways, so she wouldn't last all that weirdness for the entire summer. I went into the room we both shared, and started to pack. I packed most of my shorts, a couple of jeans, a whole mess of t-shirts and some pajamas. After I finished packing, I changed into some night clothes and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom woke me up when it was still dark. I fumbled around in the dark with tired fingers for my alarm clock. "Mom, its one in the morning. What's" I yawned "Wrong?" "You have to get on the bus." "The bus?" "Yes. A greyhound bus." I shrugged, got out of bed and got dressed in my khaki shorts, orange t-shirt and black Converse. I also grabbed my backpack filled with books, stuck a baseball cap into it and put my hair into a ponytail. My mom guided me to the car and drove to the bus stop. "Bye sweetie!" She said as I got on the bus heading to Gravity Falls. I was so tired when I found a seat on the nearly empty bus; I fell asleep and slept the entire way there. I was finally awoken when the bus driver shouted that we had arrived in Gravity Falls. I put on my baseball cap and bounded off the bus. "Auntie Jane! I shouted when I spotted her in the small crowd. "Kennedy! There are a couple new people I want you to meet!" Aunt Jane told me and wasn't exactly excited. You see, she has a collection of dolls and _always _refers to them as people, so I didn't ask any questions when I climbed into her old pickup truck. But wasn't I in for a surprise when there were two kids sitting on Aunt Jane's porch.


	4. Chapter 4

One was a girl wearing a light blue skirt and a purple sweater with a yellow rubber duck on it and the other kid was a boy wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a baseball cap with a blue pine tree on it. We then stopped right in front of the steps so I was able to get a better look. With that better look, I saw that the girl had braces and most importantly, the boy was kind of cute. I stepped out of the car as soon as I could and waved. The boy stepped forward and said "Hey man, I'm Dipper Pines. It's nice to have another boy around here that isn't a total creep." I smile and blush, and take off my baseball cap, which allows my long caramel hair cascade down my back. "Hi" I wave again to both of them. "Oh." Dipper says dejectedly. "Hey! Another girl that isn't mean!" The girl says as she throws her arms around me. I guess she sensed I tensed up because she then said "Oh sorry. I'm Mabel. I have a pig. You want to see him?" I jumped up like I had just won the lottery "Oh my God, a pig! I have a feeling this summer's going to be EPIC!" We both started running towards the cabin I saw a bit farther away.


	5. Chapter 5

When we reached the cabin, the cabin had a sign on it that read _Mystery Shack_, but the "S" in shack had fallen off so it looked more like hack. "I am so I glad you aren't a boy!" Mabel gasped in between giggles "I'm happier than you about it!" I replied. "Come on, let's go inside and see my pig!" "Okay!" We both ran inside, through a door that leads to a living room, and up some stairs that lead to an attic room with two beds in it. "This is my pig!" Mabel squealed while holding the world's most adorable pig. "Omg! He is so cute! What's his name?!" "Waddles! I won him at a fair!" We kept giggling and squealing over her pig until Mabel said "We should quiet down. My grunkle Stan is taking his nappy-wappy." I felt clueless. "What's a grunkel?" I asked Mabel. "A great-uncle silly!" "Sorry!" "It's okay. You want to see Soos?" "Somebody who works here. He's really nice." I took her word for it and followed her down the stairs and into the Mystery Shack. "Hey dudes. Hey look, a new dude!" Said somebody who I guessed was Soos. "Soos, this is" Mabel introduced "Um, you didn't tell me your name." "Sorry. Hey Soos. I'm Kennedy." "That's a presidenty name." Mabel giggles. "I was named after an assassinated president, yes. Tempting fate? Probably. Best name for me? Of course!" Soos had this look of absolute terror on his face. "So, so you might be assassinated?" Soos said worriedly. "No, of course not. It's just something I say when people point out my presidential name." Mabel and I walked to the cash register where a tall red headed girl was sitting. "Dipper likes her! He as a crush on her!" I felt a wave of disappointment. I did force some giggles, though, to hide what I felt. "What's so funny? And, who are you?" The tall girl asked. "I'm Kennedy. Who are you?" I replied. "Wendy." "Come on, Kenny! Let's go." Mabel urged. Ugh. I hate it when people call me that. "Don't call me that, please." I responded as sweetly as I could. "Sorry." "It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into the cleared out area in front of the cabin. "Hey Dipper! Come over here!" Mabel screamed out while he was all the way across the clearing. Dipper came running and within thirty seconds, he was over where we were. "Hi Dipper." I smiled and waved to him. "Hi Kennedy." He waved back. Ohmigod. I blushed and said the most brilliant thing I could think of: "The weather's nice today, isn't it?" Dang it, Kennedy. I was never very good at talking to boys that I liked. But at least Dipper didn't think I was weird. "Yeah it's pretty nice. Nice and sunny, just like y" He cut himself off. Was he about to say what I just thought he was going to say? I was on cloud nine. I mean, I didn't think he could ever like me back. I looked at Mabel and she had a look of shock on her face. Mabel whispered in my ear and said "Omg! He just might like you!"


	7. Chapter 7

I heard an old man's voice yelling for Dipper to go put some signs up. "Coming!" Dipper shouted. "I know! I think I like him!" I whispered back when he was out of earshot. "It's exactly like one of my books! Wait, not exactly. Are you a vampire?" "Not that I know of." "Then it's not exactly like one of my books." "Do you want to come over to my house?" "Sure!" We then ran to my aunt's cabin and ran upstairs to her guest room where Aunt Jane was nice enough to put all my stuff. "So you like my brother?!" Mabel asked. "Yeah. Is that weird?" I responded. "Sort of. But trust me; there are weirder things in Gravity Falls." "What kind of 'weird things' Mabel?" "Gnomes, sea monsters, weird monsters, Lil' Gideon." Okay, I knew about Gideon and all his weirdness, but not about the gnomes. Or Nessie. "Back to what we were talking about." Mabel says, trying to change the subject. "I think I can squeeze it out of him." Mabel had this devilish grin. "Wait here. I'm going to find out. I'm his twin. We can always tell." Mabel gets up and runs downstairs. Oh God. What if he doesn't like me? Or worse, what if he does? I looked at the floor and thought about the worst case scenario: He doesn't like me, but he finds out that I like him.


	8. Chapter 8

In my worry, time seemed to fly, and Mabel was back with a lovely answer: Yes! "Oh my God Mabel! What the heck do I do? Invite you both over for dinner?" I was freaking out. "That's probably best. So he won't get any idea that I told you." "What?" "Oh, he told me not to tell you, but I made a promise to you first." "That's so sweet!" "But let's get those dinner plans done. Go ask your aunt if we can come over." I hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to ask my aunt if the twins could come over. "Aunt Jane, could Mabel and Dipper come over for dinner?" I innocently asked. "Of course. I am _so_ glad you're making friends." I was so happy! I mean, who wouldn't be? "Thanks!" I ran upstairs to tell Mabel the good news. "What time is it?" I wondered out loud once I got upstairs. "Um, four thirty." Mabel says while checking my clock. "Thanks. Should I change?" "Definitely. What do you have?" I opened my suitcase and found that it was empty. My aunt must have put my clothes away. I opened my closet and saw my clothes. "Thank God." I say quietly to myself. "Let's get started!" Mabel shouted and we started rummaging through my clothes. We finally found an orange halter dress I had no idea I packed and brown sandals. "There! Perfect!" Mabel exclaimed right after she finished applying my lip gloss. I scurried over to the mirror and nearly fainted when I saw myself. "I-I look beautiful. Mabel! You're a makeup genius! I look natural, but not." "As I like to say, anything's possible with the power of Mabel." I got a couple more seconds to thank her until my aunt told me to go retrieve my other guest.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel and I run back to the Mystery Shack to get Dipper for dinner. We burst through the door and Dipper was arranging travel pamphlets as I told him I invited him over for dinner with Mabel, my aunt and I. "That's great. What are we having?" Dipper looked happy and smiled. "I have absolutely no idea." I responded with a blush. "But we can find out." That sounded terrible. "Let's go." Dipper kept his composure despite my stupid flirty comment. "Dippingsauce! Let's take the golf cart!" Mabel cheers and we both follow her to a golf cart with a question mark on it. "I'll drive!" Mabel volunteers, but Dipper seemed less than enthusiastic "No. Remember the last time you drove?" "Yeah." Forgetting the disaster I had never seen, we filed into the golf cart. I jumped into the passenger seat not thinking, and Dipper was driving. I realized my faux pas when Mabel started making cooing noises (Love birds, get it?). By then, it was too late to move over and I spent the entire five minute ride glancing over at him and blushing and once I caught him doing the same thing. It felt like an embarrassing eternity, but we finally reached my house and got out of the golf cart and went into the house. "Hi Dipper, Mabel and Kennedy." My aunt greeted us and we all said hello back. She showed us the table where she had four plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and glasses of Hawaiian Punch. And with dinner comes the ever persistent dilemma: Where should I sit?


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there like a deer in headlights until Mabel said I should sit next to her and across from Dipper. I nodded my head and sat down. My aunt began making typical conversation and asking me questions that relatives always ask when they haven't seen you in forever. "Kennedy, do you have a boyfriend yet?" I blushed and said "No. All the boys in my class are stupid." When I said this I could tell that Dipper perked up. We all kept chatting until we finished and cleaned up the plates. I said goodbye to everyone and went to go sit on the couch. "It's nearly six. Can you turn on the evening news for me?" I complied and went upstairs to read and listen to music. Every evening was like this and days spent hanging out with the twins for a couple weeks until one evening when we ate dinner late and when my aunt asked me to take out the trash, it was dark. "But, Auntie! It's dark outside. Can I at least take someone with me?" I whined, feeling embarrassed about acting like this in front of my friends but at least my aunt agreed. "Ugh. I'm too lazy to leave this seat." Mabel said while looking at me with a glint in her eye. "I'll go, if that's okay with you?" Dipper asks and looks at me. "Okay, sure." I answer before my aunt can say anything. I grab the garbage bag and Dipper follows me outside. I throw the trash into the dumpster and start towards the door. "Kennedy, I wanted to talk to you." "About what?" My heart was beating out of my chest. "Let's sit down." He points to a tree on a slight hill with some bushes surrounding it. We walk up to the tree and sit. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I had some idea but didn't want to freak him out. "I like you Kennedy. I did ever since I figured out you weren't a boy. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I smiled and whispered "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that."


	11. Chapter 11

I heard a rustle in the bushes and I swear I heard a murmur. "Did you hear that?"  
I ask Dipper, hoping it's an animal. Mabel still has me paranoid after telling  
me about those gnomes. "Hear what? The rustle? Yeah, I did." He looked around  
nervously, and I could tell he knew more than he was letting on. "Dipper? What  
is it?" "It's just that I see a lot of weird stuff in Gravity Falls." We were  
quiet for a moment until we decided it was time to go in. "Where have you two  
been?!" My aunt practically hissed. I was so nervous that she would have  
thought that we...ugh. "I forgot a flash light" This part was true. "And got  
lost." A slight (Okay, more than slight) embellishment. My aunt rolled her eyes  
and said I should go upstairs and get ready for bed. I obeyed and went upstairs  
to get ready. I took my shirt off and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my  
fingers down my ribs. I still could see them, even though I had been sort of  
gaining weight. "Whatcha doing?" Mabel said from right behind me. How did she  
sneak up on me? "Why are you up here?" I ask, wondering if she'll notice. "Your  
aunt invited me to sleep over and said I should come upstairs." "Okay." "What's  
with your ribs?" So she did notice. So I told her everything.


	12. Chapter 12

"I  
used to be chubby, and at the start of sixth grade, a couple of girls made fun  
of me. For a while, I put up with it. I would go home, and be happy that I was  
gone from that hell for a little bit. But after Halloween, those same girls got  
my telephone number, and made all of my life a living hell. Then I became  
friends with one of the girls' boyfriends and he realized she was a total  
be-yotch and broke up with her. That's when things got super ugly. They began  
to post super terrible things about me on Facebook. Call me a fat boyfriend thief  
and worse. I had finally had enough if being called fat. I stopped eating  
except for some fruit for breakfast. My mom at that time also started to work  
from when I got home from school to when I went to bed. This went on for four months  
until my little sister told my mom about skipping all meals. My mom freaked out  
and got a therapist for me and now I'm a little better. Sometimes I still skip  
meals. But it's no big deal for me." I look down at my fingernails and wait for  
her to say something like why did I not stop when I got skinny and why did I  
think I was fat when I was severely underweight. "Wow." "Yeah. Everyone talks a  
big game about being different, but when someone starts making fun of you,  
fitting in begins to look pretty good." We sat there until my phone buzzed and  
Mabel lunged for it. "No! Mabel! Give me the phone!" I yelled while trying to  
pry the phone from her hands. Mabel won when she shoved me off the bed we were  
sitting on. "Hey Whale. R u sad that u left the boyfriend u stole." Mabel read  
aloud. "Delete it Mabel. Delete it." I  
said while on the verge of tears. "No. I've got to show this to your aunt."  
Mabel responded with concern in her voice. I got up to grab the phone from her  
but I guess she expected it because she started running shouting "Ms. Jane!  
I have something to show you!" "Noooo! Don't look!" I scream back.  
Mabel turned down the stairs and I followed. We both ran into the living room  
where Dipper was handing Aunt Jane a fluorescent pink One Direction bag. Mabel  
stopped in front of my aunt and nearly showed her the text but I tackled her  
and wrestled the phone from her hands. I held the phone up while shouting  
"Victory! Victory!" And that's when I realized I was not wearing a shirt. In  
front of a boy. With my arms up. While my ribs were showing. My aunt looked at  
me weirdly and said that I should go upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran upstairs so fast I think I broke a world record. Mabel followed behind me, after getting the pink bag from Dipper. We sat on my bed for a minute letting the events before sink in. "Do you want to play truth or dare, Kennedy?" Mabel scooted onto the floor and I sat across from her. " You first" I can tell she wants to think up a good one. " Truth or dare?" I have a good dare, but if she picks truth I have nothing but wjo was your first kiss. While she was thinking, I saw something dart pass the window and the room started spinning. I heard Mabel say something, but I couldn't tell what. " What was that?" "I said truth. Is something wrong?" "Uh, I just need some fresh air." I get up and the room tilts a little. I walk over to my closet, grab a shirt, put it on and walk out of the cabin. The pine-scented air helped my headache and dizziness a lot and when I was going back inside, a pebble hit me in the back. I turned around and saw a map with a note sitting on a table. I pick up the note and read the fancy hand writing. What I read knocked the wind out of me.

Hello Kennedy,

I have your mother and am holding her captive at the multibear's cave. I have the location marked on the map. In order to save her from an untimely death, please come and see me at that location.

See you soon,

Gideon Gleeful

P.S. I have also released a creature that causes severe headaches and dizziness, among other things. I have instructed it not to attack you, but I can't keep that promise for much longer.

I scribble a quick note on the back of the note for Mabel and Dipper grab a flashlight from the house and set out on the 5 mile hike. It was around dawn when I got to the cave and as soon as I stepped in a blue ray lifted me up and I saw my mom being held in the air by the same force.


	14. Chapter 14

"I held my end of the deal! Now let my mom go!" I kick around and punch in the air, hoping it would help loosen the grip of the blue ray. No such luck.

Dipper's POV

I walked over to Kennedy's house with butterflies with machine guns are going insane in my stomach.I knock on the door and Mabel opens it. "Mabel, were's Kennedy?" She always answered the door because her aunt worked nearly all day. " I haven't seen her since she went outside for fresh air. I was about to come and get you for help." She looked worried. "Mabel, we'll find her, okay?" I began to search for clues on the porch and I found a note.

Dear M & D,

I went to go find my mom. Be back soon. Also, there's a creature that causes headaches so be careful. Lookon back of note for more.

Bye,

K

I flipped over the note and read the flourished handwriting. "Gideon has her! " I knew the way to the Multibear's cave well and in a couple hours we were there, but not without Mabel having headaches and dizziness so bad I had to carry her.


	15. Chapter 15

Kennedy's POV

Dipper and Mabel sneaked inside the cave, but not without Gideon picking Dipper and Mabel up with the same blue force that held me up. I felt myself go a little lower, so I thought that maybe it had weakened. While Gideon was ranting to Dipper about falling into his trap and not being able to get between him and his little pumpkin pie again, I pushed myself out of the ray. I fell hard and loud on the ground, and Gideon was about to lift me up again when I tackled him to the ground and took the appearent source of the power: a bolo tie. I also punched him in the face because the little weirdo deserved it. Gideon uttered one incantation before I broke the amulet. I wished I had broke it sooner because my mom had disapeared as a result of the spell. "Mom! " I yelled like they do in every movie. I turned around sharply to Gideon "You are going to pay for this!" I threw the bolo tie down and nearly attacked him if it wasn't for Dipper and Mabel going to hold me back. "Let's get back to the shack" Dipper said calmly as he took my hand and we walked like that for the rest of the way back.


	16. Chapter 16

When we got back to the shack, we went upstairs to the twin's room and Dipper grabbed a book off of a bookshelf. When I got a good at the cover, it weirded me out. How is a book with a six fingered hand with a a three in the palm? "How's the book going to help us?" I was really wondering what the book would help us accomplish. "It's a catalogue of all the weird things in gravity falls. Any thing weird will be in here." Dipper eexplained "Anyways, what did the creature look like? I saw several things that cause headaches and dizziness in here." Dipper asked. "I only saw it for a moment, but it was really tall, and I think the headw was white." I began to try to explain what little I saw. "I got a better look then Kennedy when we were walking through the forest. It was tall, like she said, the face was white, and completely blank. Like no eyes mouth, anything." Mabel said with a haunted look in her eye. Dipper flipped through the pages of the creature catalog. "Here it is." Dipper passed the book to us and I began to read out loud. "Slenderman, can be controlled by a holder of the blue amulet. Can be destroyed by getting an amulet hidden deep in the forest. Causes severe headaches, dizziness, and paranoia. Can and will attack." I looked up." Holy crap." "So we have to kill this thing before it kills anyone." Dipper concluded " But first, lets get some lunch."


	17. Chapter 17

After a lunch at the Mystery Shack, we started out on our monster hunting adventure-quest-thingy. "Okay so we turn here to go deeper into the forest." Dipper was looking at a map in the book and a compass. We followed for hours, as the sun sank deeper in the horizon. "Dippingsauce, I think we should head back" Mabel sounded worried. "It's going to be hours hiking back, and we're not even close. Lets set up-" Dipper was cut off by a loud crack. "What-what was that? I was terrified and was ready to run. "It was probably nothing." Dipper shrugged it off. "It's probably not nothing, Dipper!" Mabel and I shouted in unison. "Jeez, guys, calm down. We need to get some sleep." So Dipper wanted to sleep on some squishy moss and Mabel and I slept in a tree Katniss-Style. My headaches returned and I was beginning to regret the tree choice when my dizziness returned. Falling seven feet from a tree is not fun but luckily I didn't break anything. I crawled over to Dipper and shook him awake " Not my beaver!" He called out in surprise. "The thing's coming towards us." I whispered and we woke up Mabel and barely got out in time.


	18. Chapter 18

"This way guys!" Dipper was still leading us as we were still running through the forest. After ten more minutes, the adrenaline wore off and we were all panting and I passed out. "I've read about this. Does she have any heart defects ,Mabel?" Dipper sounded far away from me. "Not that I know of. " "Crap, Mabel. She could die and we could be held responsible." They were quiet for a minute but then Dipper made a break through. "Does she have a history of anorexia?" "Um, I think so." "We're screwed. We don't have an I.V. for her." I get myself consious again. "We lost are distance." Is the only thing I had in my head.

Gideon's POV

I put my hand to my face out of habit and was shocked when I felt blood coming out of my nose. "Ugh. Blood on my new suit." I said to nobody. I wonder who did this to me. But then I remember. Kennedy punched me in the face and broke my-. My amulet! My hands found the place where my bolo tie usually is. Not there. Drats! That's the second bolo tie they've broken. I scurry home but before extracting my revenge I stopped for some ice cream that I had spoon fed to me. After I cleaned up, I ran upstairs to create another amulet to control the creature. I'll focus on those kids later, but it'll be easier once I get that pesky aunt out of the way.


	19. Chapter 19

Kennedy's POV

"We lost our distance when I passed out. " I repeated hurriedly. "We've got to go now!" I try to get up but Dipper holds me down. "Look, we can't afford to go out at night. We have to stay here and get some more rest." I wanted to argue against this, but I was too tired to even try. I found the cleanest patch of land I could to sleep on and Mabel decided against the tree and slept on more squishy moss with her twin. When the sun rose, we started towords the amulet that would kill the strange being before it attacked an innocent hiker. Keeping a faster pace then yesterday, we were maybe a day's hike from the amulet by the time we decided to stop for the day.

Gideon's POV

I guided the being towards the Aunt, who was looking for the kids. The thing teleported itself behind her and when she turned around, she was taken by whatever the creature was. Now that she was out of the way, things could go as planned, as long as they don't get to that amulet first.


	20. Chapter 20

Kennedy's POV

Crash!

The tree nearest to us toppled over and woke us up.

"Mabel! Dipper!" I was panicky because I think the tree toppled over were they were sleeping."Kennedy? " I was relieved when they shouted back and I scrambled to where the shouts were coming from. "What happened?" Mabel was freaking out. "The tree fell down. Duh." I said sarcasticly. "I don't know." Dipper got up "but we better get moving." We started moving in the direction of the amulet, paranoid about that tree. "Dipper?" I was tired of walking in silence. "Yes, Kennedy? " " If we live through this, do you want to go on a date?" "Sure, where to?" "I don't know. Surprise me." We kept walking with our hands interlaced until we heard foot steps behind us. We turn around and see a familiar face. "Nice to see you again, Marshmella," Gideon nodded to Mabel "Little Dipper and Miss Kennny" He looks at our hands and his eyebrows raise. "So we guys are love birds now?" We didn't answer, but Gideon answered it himself " So how would you feel if I did this?" Gideon swung at me but I was able to duck out of the way and I kicked him in the stomach. "Oof. You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Gideon vanished and we were so busy high fiving, we didn't realize what was lurking behind us...


End file.
